Good luck teddy
by iluvtwilight7
Summary: this is a story about teddy and spencer and something unexpected happing i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Good luck teddy

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! **

"Teddy time to get up its timeand ready for school!"

"Ok" mom I'm up." GOOD." Amy yells back up the stairs to teddy.

"ugggg mom can you make me some pancakes?" Teddy asks her mom as her mom is making pancakes.

"Yes here." Amy says as she gives a pancake to teddy. "mom you know this pancakes are hard right? Oh well I can just have some cereal." "ok you just don't like my pancakes."

"I like your pancakes just their hard as rocks." Teddy says while poring her cereal .

"well I better finish fast so im not late." "ok hunny" Amy said "bye mom" teddy said "bye" amy said back.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but it's getting late so I have to go **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE! Hope you like this chapter it's longer**

"Spencer I need to talk to you." Teddy said, after they got to her locker.

"Yes babe?"

"Well I'm pregnant."

Spencer paused. "Spencer?" Teddy asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Well is it mine?"

"Spencer, I'm the only one you've had sex with, right?"

"Well…" Spencer said.

"Okay, we can talk about this later. I haven't told my parents yet!" Teddy said.

"So we can tell them after school. I can take you to your house, we can tell them, and after I can tell my parents, ok?" Spencer said.

AFTER SCHOOL….

"Okay, let's prepare for the worst but hope for the best." Teddy said.

"Hey Hun!" Amy said.

"Mom, dad we need to talk."

"Yes sweetie?" Bob and Amy asked at the same time.

"Well I'm…pregnant."

"Spencer why did you do this to my daughter?" Bob yells at spencer loudly.

"Honey you can't be pregnant I'm pregnant. "Amy says.

"Well, I am Mom and I'm so sorry we didn't use protection it was very dumb to go to a party and have sex." Teddy said.

"Can you please forgive us?"

"Well you're lucky I love you so you can stay and keep the baby, and we forgive you."

"I will call my doctor and get you an appointment if they are available."

"Mom dad I need to talk to you" spencer said "with teddy."

"Yes spencer you can tell us anything" spencer's mom said

"Well teddy is pregnant and its my baby."

"SON you got a girl pregnant we thought you were a better son then that!"

"Well I guess am not a very good one then."

"How is teddy is she going to go to a doctor?"

"Yes tomorrow before school and I'm going with her ok."

"Of course son you should support her and the baby."

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? This chapter was a bit longer I **

**Hope you like it please review! ENJOY **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey im back! Hope you like it!

"Teddy Duncan the nurse says."

"I'm so nervous teddy is thinking what if it's not ok what if it dies?"

"Here is some gel we will put on it might be cold."

"Ready babe?" teddy said to spencer "yea"

"Right now you see it how it is small it will get bigger as will your belly."

"So take a vitamin every day and increase your diet 300 calories." The nurse says

TEDDY'S HOUSE

"Can you believe it spencer we are going to have a child?"

"No can't I can't teddy I am sorry." spencer walks out and drives home

"Mom can we talk about me being pregnant?" "Shure honey Amy says

"Well spencer doesn't think he can do it?" "Well that's because its goanna be hard

To go to school and still have a kid."

"Well spencer is the dad and I can't face this alone." Teddy said starting to cry

"Honey you aren't facing this alone ok I and your father are here for you." Amy said

"If spencer really were my boyfriend he would be here for me! Teddy said walking to her room.

"RING" "hello" ivy said "hey ivy can you come over I really need you as a best friend right now! "teddy said

"Yea T what's going on?" ivy said

"I'm pregnant and spencer doesn't think he can help support or be a father. Teddy says starting to cry again

"T I'm coming right now" ivy said

"hey teddy I'm so sorry." Ivy says hugging teddy

"It's ok just this makes me upset I should of used protection but we didn't we were so stuped."teddy said crying

"it's ok T I am here for you why don't we just watch a movie? Like 13 going on 30?" and we can have a sleepover?

"Ok" teddy said finally calmed down

What do you guys think? 13 going on 30 is my favorite movie it popped in my head first! What is going to happen about spencer will he be there for teddy and the baby?


End file.
